The present invention relates to the field of rolled plastic sheet rolls. More particularly, this invention relates to plastic bags, such as plastic trash bags and grocery bags, that may be packaged in rolls and dispensed from their axial center. The invention also relates to the method of dispensing the plastic sheets from their rolls.
Plastic bags are bulky and must be folded or rolled for packaging and transportation. For example, a typical 24″ wide by 24″ high plastic bag has a 7 to 10 gallon capacity when filled. Therefore, plastic bags are typically folded to reduce the width in half or a quarter of the original size, folded or rolled, and then stored in a packaging for transportation and dispensing. Plastic bags have, in the past, been stored together or individually.
When plastic bags are stored together they have been typically stored in rolls with perforations. When plastic bags are stored with perforations, a first plastic bag is joined to a second plastic bag but a seam exists with perforations such that the two plastic bags may be separated from one another. This creates problems though, because when the plastic bags are dispensed from the circumferential or from axial center the next plastic bag is difficult to find because a user has to search for the perforations. In addition, once a user does find the perforations, the user must pull the two bags apart from one another. Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a center pull out axial center dispensing plastic sheet roll in which the plastic sheets are separated without perforations thus eliminating the need to hunt for perforations or the need to manually separate two plastic bags from one another.
Plastic bags without perforations have also been stored individually in a folded configuration upon each other. This requires the user to dig within a carton for a bag. In addition, a user may pull out more than one bag rather than just an individual bag. Therefore, a further objective is to provide for dispensing the plastic bags individually and accessibly outside of a dispenser.
Also previously known in the art is the method of electrostatically charging plastic bags so that they may form a coreless roll. Dispensing from the circumferential direction requires that a user manually handle a plastic sheet roll as opposed to having it within a dispenser. In this configuration, the user must use both hands and spin the roll until the end of the plastic sheet is reached. Therefore, a further objective is the provision of a plastic sheet roll that may be dispensed without unrolling the plastic sheets.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a plastic sheet roll that can be quickly and easily dispensed.
A still further objective is a means which permits gripping of the plastic sheets when they are not being dispensed.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a sheet roll dispenser which is economical to produce, durable, and reliable in use.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings and description.